The present invention relates to an intake sound generation apparatus which is adapted to positively generate an intake sound as a sound effect produced in association with an accelerator operation by using intake pulsations in an internal combustion engine.
Japanese Patent Application Unexamined Publication No. 2009-222011 and Japanese Patent Application Unexamined Publication No. 2009-270489 disclose such intake sound generation apparatus. In the intake sound generation apparatus of the conventional arts, a vibration member with bellows is vibrated (or resonated) using intake pulsations, and a sound pressure with a certain frequency range which is produced due to the vibration is increased by a resonance tube. This resonance effect provides such a sound quality that an intake sound with a sporty feeling or a powerful feeling can be produced as a sound effect in a vehicle compartment.